1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure for steering wheel and more particularly, to such a fastening structure, which uses elastic fastening belts to secure a mounting base frame to the rim of the steering wheel of a motor vehicle for holding a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the limited space inside a car, the driver may attach small items to the steering wheel or the column of the steering wheel. However, it is difficult to conveniently positively secure an article to the steering wheel or the column of the steering wheel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fastening structure for steering wheel that can conveniently and detachably fastened to the rim or steering column of a vehicle steering wheel to secure a product positively in use.